


Defining Moment

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garcy October, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Denise Christopher has arranged for her bunker family to go pick out Halloween pumpkins from a pumpkin patch, but since Garcia Flynn has never been in a corn maze before that’s what he and Lucy do instead.





	Defining Moment

 Lucy Preston can’t sleep.

Lucy Preston is not looking forward to tomorrow.

Lucy Preston is mad at Garcia Flynn.

Tomorrow, they are going to a pumpkin patch to pick out pumpkins to decorate the bunker for Halloween. Garcia’s excitement about being able to carve pumpkins isn’t what has Lucy mad. Oh no, it’s his excitement about wanting to go with her in the corn maze that has her fuming. Had he completely forgotten that she suffers from claustrophobia? It’s not like she can resist him when he gives her those sad, hopeful puppy dog eyes, so she knows that one way or another she’s going to get herself lost in a damn corn maze with her… what exactly is he to her? Wannabe boyfriend? Boyfriend? Significant other? They haven’t exactly defined their relationship yet, they just let whatever happens between them happen. For some people that doesn’t cut it, definitions are needed, but for Lucy and Garcia it works out perfectly.

Garcia lies next to her in their very small bed in his (their) room. He’s snoring softly. A soft inhale, a louder exhale. He also smacks his lips together when he shifts position in bed as he’s doing right now. His right arm drapes over her waist and he pulls her into his body.

Lucy smiles.

Yes, this is exactly where she wants to be even though she’s just a little peeved at his insistence that she join him in the corn maze tomorrow. She holds her hand over his, closes her eyes and sighs.

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me for long.” Garcia whispers in her ear as he kisses the back of her neck.

“I didn’t know you were awake otherwise I would have kept up appearances.” Lucy tells him in a joking manner.

He nuzzles his chin in the crook of her neck and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t want to do the corn maze, but no one else here wanted to do it with me, and since you and I are…” He pauses and pulls her closer to him, “… well, you know…”

Lucy turns around in his arms to face him as his hand holds her firmly on her lower back. She places her hand on his face and looks him in the eyes. It’s dark in the room and his body is a silhouette against the backdrop of the frosted windows behind him. But she knows his eyes well by now, they’re a hazel-green and always look at her as if she’s the only person in the world worth giving one damn about.

She is his and he is hers, and whatever it is between them isn’t something that will fade away over time. This isn’t a fling and it isn’t a rebound. What they have is real. It’s so real that is scares her more than even being lost in a corn maze and facing her claustrophobia. She’s pretty sure that it scares him too because if it didn’t… well, if it didn’t, wouldn’t they have had the talk by now and figured out exactly what it is that’s happening between them?

Lucy curls her fingers behind the back of his neck and plays with the little tufts of hair that have been growing out since she last gave him a haircut. She gently pulls his face toward hers and kisses him as they have always kissed each other: long and lingering kisses on the lips and nothing more.

It’s true.

Lucy Preston cannot stay mad at Garcia Flynn for long.

 

* * *

 

The next day is a cloudy day, and it looks like it could rain at any moment. But that didn’t deter any plans to go to the pumpkin patch. Like the Bunker Mom that she is, Denise Christopher rented a mini van and packed all her bunker babies into it and is driving them to the Goldberg Family Pumpkin Patch in the nearby city of Alameda.

Connor sits in shotgun and has been DJing the music for the entire ride which is only about thirty minutes long, but Connor can’t make up his mind since he’s driving the iPod and wants to introduce to the group as many of his favorite songs as possible. Right now is song number thirty-seven, another Robert Johnson song, Hellhound on My Trail.

 

> _I got to keep movin’, I got to keep movin’  
>  Blues fallin’ down like hail, blues fallin’ down like hail  
>  Hmmmm-mmmm, blues fallin’ down like hail, blues fallin’ down like hail_

“C’mon, you know the lyrics, sing along!” Connor exclaims and looks back at everyone crammed into the back of the red minivan. Immediately behind he and Denise sit Lucy and Wyatt. Lucy gives Connor a sweet smile, but as much as she likes to sing, she does not know the words to this song. Wyatt just glares at Connor, unamused at his inability to let even a single song play to its end.

 

> _And the days keeps on worryin’ me  
>  There’s a hellhound on my trail, hellhound on my trail  
>  Hellhound on my trail_

Behind Lucy and Wyatt are Rufus and Jiya, they’re not paying any attention to Connor or his musical selections because they are preoccupied in a very serious thumb war, and whoever is the victor gets to choose the next one-season wonder sci-fi television show to binge-watch. They’ve been arguing with each other if it would be _Space: Above and Beyond_ (Rufus) or the original _Battlestar Galactica_ (Jiya).

“Ok, ok… I know you all know the lyrics to this one.” Connor says as he stops the hellhound song and shuffles around on his iPod.

 

> _Every time I’m walkin’ down the streets  
>  Some pretty mama starts breakin’ down with me  
>  Stop breakin’ down, yes stop breakin’ down_

Everyone in the minivan groans in perfect harmony with each other. Ever since ‘Lando Calrissian’ came back from 1936 he has been just slightly obsessed with this song in particular because of his “yeah!” The only two in the minivan not to express their annoyance with the song are Garcia and Lucy.

Lucy turns in her seat and looks back at Garcia who is sitting alone in the back of the van. She gives him a smile. They both have fond memories of watching Robert Johnson record that song in 1936, and they could hear Connor listening to it over and over the night she went to his room with a bottle of Kovrov vodka. Garcia returns her smile as he bobs his head to the music.

 

> _Now, you Saturday night womens, you love to ape and clown_  
>  You won’t do nothin’ but tear a good man reputation down  
>  Stop breakin’ down, please stop breakin’ down  
>  The stuff I got’ll bust your brains out, baby  
>  Ooh! It’ll make you lose your mind

“We’re here!” Denise exclaims as she parks the van and turns off the engine thusly ending Connor’s short-lived career as a DJ.

Wyatt opens the door to the van and hops out, extending his hand to Lucy to help her exit. She shoos away his hand and helps herself out without a problem. She’s followed by Rufus and Jiya whose hands are still intertwined in their thumb war. Jiya pretends to lose her footing and trips out of the van, Rufus is quick to make sure she doesn’t fall flat on her face, and Jiya expertly covers her thumb over his.

“Ha! I win!” Jiya giggles at the expression on Rufus’s face as he realizes he’s been tricked. “Battlestar Galactica it is!” She gives him a light punch in his stomach and pulls him down to kiss his cheek. “Last one to the pumpkin patch is a rotten egg!” She exclaims as she takes off running, Rufus following close behind her.

Wyatt places his hands on his hips and watches his two friends run and giggle their way to the pumpkin patch. He looks to his side, expecting Lucy to be standing next to him, but she’s not. His heart skips a beat and he looks behind him. He sees Lucy checking on Flynn. Her hand is running through his hair and he is sitting on the side of the van. If he had to guess, one of the FBI’s most wanted terrorists has hit his head on the doorframe of the van as he was getting out. What a moron. And why exactly is Lucy doting all over him?

Wyatt makes his way toward Lucy and Flynn, but he’s stopped by Denise. Her hand firmly planted on his arm. She shakes her head.

“C’mon, Wyatt.” Denise says. “You and I need to teach Connor how to pick a perfect pumpkin.”

“What about Lucy?” Wyatt asks.

Denise looks back at Lucy and Garcia and smiles, “I think she’ll be all right.” With that, Denise leads Wyatt away from the van to catch up with Connor who really has never been to a pumpkin patch in his entire life.

Lucy and Garcia watch as Denise drags Wyatt off into the pumpkin patch. They watched the entire exchange and are relieved that Wyatt isn’t bothering them. They’ve often talked about needing a vacation from his overbearing personality. They look at each other and laugh.

“Do you think she knows?” Garcia asks.

“About us?”

Garcia tilts his head to the side and smiles up at her.

“What about us?” Garcia asks her with a smile plastered on his face. He’s the first to breech the wall they have tried to keep between them to try to define whatever it is that’s been going on the past few months.

Lucy moves to stand directly in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she continues to run her hand through his hair.

“Lucy?” His voice is softer now, sensing that she’s hesitant to talk about their relationship.

“I know that you’re my best friend.” She says as she places her hands on his shoulders. “I know that you’re the only person in that bunker that I can talk to. I know that I love sleeping next to you.” She smiles down at him. “I love waking up next to you in the morning. Well… mornings where you’re not already up and at it.” She laughs.

Garcia nods his head, agreeing with her on all points. He adds, “I never thought that I would be happy again, but I am… with you.” He says as he pulls her body closer to him.

“Your snoring doesn’t bother me so that’s a plus.” Lucy adds with a smile.

“Your snoring doesn’t bother me either.” He winks at her as she rolls her eyes.

They both hesitate and at the exact same time they both ask each other, “So…?” They smile and laugh in unison. Lucy moves her hands down his arms and find her way to his hands behind her back.

“C’mon.” Lucy motions her head toward a wooden sign that says Corn Maze. “Let’s do your maze before I change my mind.”

Garcia stands up and enjoys Lucy taking hold of his hand and leading him toward the entry to the corn maze. He honestly thought that he might have to try to convince her to do this with him, or perhaps that she would talk him out of it altogether. But here she is, leading him into the thing she was so angry about just last night. He’s never actually been in a corn maze before, but he was always curious about them. They can’t be too hard to get out of, right?

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Garcia and Lucy stand in the middle of very tall cornstalks. The cloud cover overhead looks more and more threatening and even the air smells like rain.

“I’m 193 centimeters tall, Lucy. You would think that these damn cornstalks wouldn’t tower over me.” Garcia whines. “I can’t see how we can get out.” He’s frustrated and runs his hand through his hair. He feels bad because he sees that Lucy’s claustrophobia has been bothering her and he blames himself for wanting to do this in the first place.

Lucy stands next to him, her eyes closed and she’s working on controlling her breathing. Her hand is holding onto his arm, gripping onto the fabric of his jacket. The corn stalks are tall, and the path of the maze is narrow. She doesn’t want to regret doing this with him. She wants to have fun, but they are seriously lost in a very confining corn maze and she is doing everything she can to not panic. His whining about not being tall enough to see the way out is not helping.

“Ok… we have to remain calm, Garcia.” She says as she opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. “It’s not like we’ll be lost in this corn maze forever. Eventually, Wyatt will notice we’re out of sight and he’ll come looking for us because he doesn’t trust you with me, and we’ll be saved.”

Garcia gives her a look that says he would be very displeased with that scenario.

“I’m not being saved from a corn maze by Wyatt.” He growls. “I used to do spy work for the NSA. I’m good at getting in and out of places undetected, but a damn corn maze is what gets me?” He asks more as a statement of frustration with himself than a question to Lucy.

Lucy crosses her arms over her chest and absentmindedly searches for her locket with her hand, forgetting that she gave it away to Fei, the young Chinese girl who helped them find Jiya in 1888. She takes a deep breath and looks at Garcia.

“Lucy…”

Her name is gentle on his lips and from the expression on his face Lucy thinks that he is about to tell her something important. It’s the same look that was on his face in Chinatown after she had asked him why he was here. He steps toward her and their eyes lock. He lowers himself to one knee.

“Oh my God.” Lucy says, not meaning to say it out loud. “Garcia…” She holds her hand over her heart and feels tears could fall from her eyes at any moment. He’s proposing. Garcia Flynn is about to propose marriage to her.

“Maybe if you sat on my shoulders and…” Garcia notices Lucy’s reaction and then her new reaction to him not popping The Question. “Lucy?”

Lucy’s face turns a deep shade of red. Oh. Ok. He wasn’t proposing to her. Yes, of course, it wouldn’t make sense for him to propose to her now. They’ve only been whatever they’ve been for three (four? five? six?) months. Her mind quickly scrambles for an excuse for her reaction, but she comes up with nothing. The ball’s in his court now, or is it in hers?

“Sit on your shoulders?” She squeaks out in response, praying to God that he doesn’t ask her if she thought he was about to propose marriage.

He licks his lips and gives her a slight nod of his head. He’ll ease her out of this situation. But he finds it adorable that she thought he was about to propose to her in the middle of a corn maze.

“Yes… if you sat on my shoulders maybe you could see the path out of here.” He smiles at her as he watches the red drain from her face.

Lucy approaches him. She has come to the realization that yes, she would say ‘yes’ if this beautiful man asked her to be his wife. Her heart is still racing in her chest and as she approaches him she still wonders if he’ll pop The Question.

“How should I…?” She starts to ask, wondering how she should sit on his shoulders. “I won’t hurt you, right?”

“If I can carry a passed-out Wyatt over my shoulders, I can carry you, draga.” He winks at her.

Lucy nods her head and places one hand on his shoulder as she swings her leg across the back of his neck. This is weird. She’s going to end up hurting him, she just knows it.

“Garcia…” She wants to tell him that she doesn’t feel right doing this because she doesn’t want to hurt him, but before she can say anything more he stands and is hanging on tightly to her legs. She quickly grasps onto both sides of his head. She’s clumsy and she’s positive that by no fault of his own she’ll manage to hurt them both. She’s what? Eight feet in the air now? She looks down at the ground and knows that the thin layer of mulch will not provide a comfortable landing should she fall.

“Can you see the maze better from up there?” He asks.

Lucy has to strain her neck just to see the top of the cornstalks. The two of them together are still too short to see how this maze was cut. Garcia slowly turns around in the hope that she can see the way out.

“I can see the very top of the cornstalks, but I can’t see the way out.” She tells him. “Did you feel that?” Lucy asks, letting go one hand from his head, holding it out with its palm up. She looks up at the sky.

“What?”

“I felt a rain drop.”

Garcia looks up at the sky as well just as rain starts to fall on them. Well, this is just fitting. They’re lost in a corn maze and now it’s raining. Garcia lowers down to one knee to let Lucy back down. A cold gust of wind brings with it pouring rain. At least Garcia is wearing a jacket. But Lucy… well… she claimed that she enjoyed the chilly autumn air and chose to wear only a plain white t-shirt with her boots and jeans.

“C’mere.” He says to her, opening his jacket for her to step in close to him. “I’ll keep you warm.” Lucy steps into him and he wraps her in his arms within his jacket. “At least now someone will come looking for us.” He says, keeping a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Even if that someone is Wyatt?” She nudges him in jest.

Garcia sneers at the thought of Wyatt Logan rescuing them from this damn corn maze.

“Hopefully, we’ll find our own way out of here before Wyatt…” He reconsiders. “Do you really think Wyatt would be better at getting in and out of this thing than us?”

Lucy looks up at him and laughs which tells him all he needs to know.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes has passed, and the rain has been relentless. The mulch is soggy and with each step they take they feel like they are sinking into the earth below. Garcia ceded his jacket to Lucy who had been shivering while tucked in his arms. At least he is wearing a black turtleneck but now that he’s a drowned rat even the long -soaked- sleeves of the shirt are doing nothing to keep him warm. Lucy bumps into him almost losing her balance in the soggy ground.

“On the bright side… your arms look fantastic in that turtleneck.” She says. “The way the rain makes the sleeves cling to your biceps and forearms…”

He looks down at her quizzically. She’s told him that she thinks he’s a very attractive man before, but she never zeroed in on any of his assets.

“Your shoulder blades… chest…” Lucy looks up at him and licks her lips. “… your abdomen…” She stops walking and faces him, holding her hands on his hips. “You’re cold, Garcia.” To drive that point home, she slides her hand up his abdomen and to his chest, running her fingers over his nipple. “Since we’re never getting out of here how ‘bout I try to keep you warm?” She smiles as she holds her hand on his jaw enjoying the rough sensation of his stubble against her skin. “I mean… it’s the least I can do for you since you so generously gave me your jacket.”

Her smile fades as she studies his face. His eyes are soft, as they always are with her. His stubble rough and greying which only made her that much more attracted to him. The man in front of her hasn’t lived an easy life and every crease in his face shows it. But not all the lines around his eyes and mouth have come from the stress of war or the grief of losing a loved one, no. Garcia Flynn has lived a full life filled with laughter, love and happiness. Lucy traces her thumb over the laugh line nearest his mouth. She will never forget the first time she woke up in his room and he failed miserably at flirting with her and… her heart skips a beat thinking back on the smile that radiated from him because of her. The way that he waved his hand in front of his face as he laughed, how he blushed, and his smile. He has the most beautiful and contagious smile of anyone she’s ever known. Even then she knew she was in trouble (good trouble) and she rushed to get out of his room. She knew she could get lost in his smile forever if she wasn’t careful. He was tall, dark and handsome… perfectly her type.

And yet… she found herself more and more curious about him, and more and more curious about her feelings for him. That first night they spent together all they did was talk. She was surprised that he was easier to talk to than Wyatt had been, Rufus, or even Jiya. It threw her pleasantly off guard. She didn’t know how to process that fact, so she kept coming back to him night after night. In fact, she never once spent one night on that uncomfortable Kem Weber couch. They spent so many nights talking and getting to know one another. Some nights they barely said anything at all and just enjoying being in each other’s company as they would read books. After that first week she insisted that he stop sleeping in that armchair and join her in his bed. Sleeping together, next to each other, wasn’t awkward at all. After just one week of just talking both felt comfortable enough with one another to just sleep together. The bed was small though and he tended to fall asleep before her so she was the first one to drape her arm across his chest just so she could be comfortable enough to fall asleep. She woke up the next day with his arms holding her body against his own. He was comfortable. He felt like home.

That’s how they got to where they are now. That’s how they’ve come to be whatever it is that their relationship is trying to be. Lucy fixes her eye son his lips. Perhaps now is as good a time as ever to finally define their relationship. They have kissed before but nothing more than a lingering kiss on the lips, a peck on the cheek, or his lips caressing her knuckles.

She wants more.

She wants Garcia Flynn.

He’s looking down at Lucy with squinted eyes, studying her face as if he’s trying to figure out what thoughts are going through her mind. He reaches out and moves a strand of her wet hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. He looks down at her lips and licks his own.

“Can I kiss you, Lucy…?” His voice is soft and unsure if this is what she wants which is why he decided to ask.

Lucy’s lips part and she blinks her eyes in disbelief that he is doubting that she wants to kiss him too. She nods her head and her “yes” comes out as barely a whisper. He takes hold of the jacket she’s wearing and pulls her close to him. He looks down into her eyes and she doesn’t look away. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He licks his lips and gazes down at her parted lips. He holds her chin with his fingers and lifts her head up as he bends down and places his lips on hers.

He feels her lips tremble against his and she lets out a soft whimper. They have both wanted this for so long. Garcia opens his mouth further and Lucy kisses him, her tongue caressing over his lower lip, begging him to deepen their kiss. They part for only a moment to catch their breath and Garcia gently rubs his nose against hers. His hand cups the side of her face and draws her back to him. He licks her lips and she opens herself to him, and their tongues meet. He moves his hand to her back and grabs onto the jacket, pulling her body against his. He feels Lucy’s hand hold onto the back of his neck and then she’s running her hand through his wet hair. He has to bend over considerably to kiss her and he wishes that this were happening in their room or on the couch, someplace where he could lay her down on her back and drape his leg over her and kiss her properly.

Lucy’s heart races as Garcia kisses her. His tongue slowly swirls around hers then pulls away long enough for him to gently kiss her lips. She feels her skin tingling from head to toe and finds that she’s getting light-headed. She pulls away from his mouth and rests her forehead against his and he closes his eyes. Lucy touches the side of his face and places a gentle kiss on his eyelid.

“I love you, Garcia.” She whispers to him.

His eyes open and he looks at her. He wasn’t expecting her to say this so soon. He gives her a shy, lop-sided grin then takes hold of her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses her knuckles. He loves her too, but he hasn’t uttered those three words since the night Lorena died. He looks at Lucy and sees that without explanation she understands.

“You don’t have to say it because I already know that you-” She starts but he places his finger on her lips and kisses her forehead.

“Volim te.” He whispers to her as he rests his forehead against hers.

Lucy knows that he said ‘I love you’ to her in Croatian and somehow that’s even more intimate and meaningful than if he said it to her in English. ‘Volim te’ rolls off his lips more intimately than he could express himself in his second language.

“Volim te…” Lucy repeats back to him.

Garcia feels tears sting his eyes as he realizes that telling Lucy he loves her was the final step he needed to take to let go of Lorena. He’ll always love Lorena, but he has fallen desperately in love with Lucy. He needs her more than anything in this world. She saved his life when she came to him when he was at his lowest in São Paolo. She saved him from his own recklessness and self-destruction. Because of Lucy Preston he is a man who could be a good husband and father again. He feels Lucy gently kissing his jaw and he wraps his arms around her as tight as he can. He never wants to let her go.

The moment is interrupted by Wyatt uncomfortably clearing his throat. Garcia looks up and sees Wyatt standing only a few feet away from he and Lucy. There’s no anger or jealousy on his face as Garcia and Lucy suspected would happen whenever Wyatt found out about their relationship. Wyatt looks calm and accepting, and Garcia wonders how much he had seen. Lucy turns her head and looks at Wyatt, making no move to step away from Garcia.

“Um… Agent Christopher asked me to go find you two and… we… I…” Wyatt really has no idea what to say to them. “You do know the exit was just around this corner, right?”

Lucy’s eyes widen, and she looks up at Garcia. They burst into laughter which helps them to ease out of each other’s arms. Lucy takes Garcia’s hand in hers as they follow Wyatt out of the corn maze. There are mud puddles everywhere and Lucy keeps pausing to try to step over them so her boots don’t get too dirty. Not giving one care in the world as to what everyone will think of them, Garcia swoops Lucy up in his arms and carries her the rest of the way back to the minivan. Wyatt opens the door for them thus exposing the jaw-drop expressions on everyone’s faces as they watch Garcia and Lucy crawl into the back seat of the van, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Rufus looks at Wyatt as he sits down, alone, in the seat behind Denise and Connor.

“Did you know about this?” Rufus asks him.

“No.” Wyatt answers.

Rufus looks at Jiya as if to ask her the same question, but she is fully turned around in her seat watching Garcia and Lucy as they settle in. Jiya can’t erase the smile from her face.

“I was wondering when this was going to happen.” Jiya tells them.

“When what was going to happen?” Lucy asks her.

“You two… together… handsy… kissing.” Jiya says. “I saw this in a vision when I was stuck in the 1880s.” She pauses and looks like she’s trying to get a good look at Lucy’s wet white t-shirt. Lucy gives her a look, what the heck? “Where’s the locket?” Jiya asks Garcia.

His eyes go wide, and he looks from Jiya to Lucy, and back again.

“I… uh…” Garcia stumbles to find words. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Garcia?” Lucy asks, looking at him. She’s never seen him so nervous before in her life.

He reaches over and digs into the pocket of his jacket that she’s wearing and retrieves a burgundy velvet jewelry bag, he hands it to her.

“I wanted to find the perfect time to give that to you.” Garcia explains as Lucy opens the bag. “I thought maybe alone in a corn maze might work, but…” He trails off as he watches her reaction to the locket he bought for her.

“Garcia…” Lucy is shocked. “How did you get-”

“I snuck out of the bunker and found it in an antique store in Chinatown.” Garcia answers her question before she has a chance to ask it.

“This is _my_ locket.” Lucy looks at him with tears in her eyes.

“I know.” He licks his lips. “Open it.”

Lucy does as he tells her and opens the locket. She gasps and holds her hand over her heart. There in her locket are her pictures of she and Amy. Tears sting her eyes and she looks at Garcia.

“I didn’t want to keep that from you until Christmas.” He knows how important it is for Lucy to get her gold locket back, but he’s trying to be nonchalant about it since their exchange is playing out for all to see. “I know you said that you thought you lost those photos in 1888, but I found them and-”

Lucy doesn’t care where he found the photos. He got her her sister back. These two photos are the only mementos she has to remember Amy. Lucy throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

“Thank you.” She whispers to him as she wipes tears from her face.

“Here, let me.” Garcia says as he takes the locket from her, unclasps it and places it around her neck.

 

> _Now, I give my baby, now the ninety-nine degree_  
>  She jumped up and throwed a pistol down on me  
>  Stop breakin’ down, please stop breakin’ down  
>  Stuff I got’ll bust your brains out, baby  
>  Ooh! It’ll make you lose your mind

“Connor!” Jiya yells up to the front seat where Connor Mason has turned on his iPod again for another thirty minutes of DJing. Jiya was really enjoying watching this moment play out between Garcia and Lucy.

“Sorry… I’m sorry!” Connor shouts back toward Garcia and Lucy. “I didn’t realize the iPod was still plugged into the auxiliary input.”

And honestly, Garcia and Lucy couldn’t care less. Lucy looks down at her golden locket and holds it in her hand for the first time in five months. She smiles at Garcia and leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She leans her head against his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her, kissing her on top of her head. The both of them look at Jiya, who is still watching them with a huge grin on her face. Garcia winks at Jiya which makes her realize that she should turn around and maybe give them a little privacy.

“You do know that this means we’re having a Girl’s Night tonight, right?” Jiya asks, turning around again to look at Lucy. While Jiya knew that Lucy and Garcia would hook up, she doesn’t know all the juicy Flynn and Lucy details.

“So long as it’s an _early_ Girl’s Night, I’m game.” Lucy responds, winking at Jiya and then smiling up at Garcia in a way that he knows that he very well might get lucky tonight. That is if Lucy can pry herself away from Jiya early enough, but then again… it took them months before they shared an open mouth kiss. Perhaps it might be good idea to prolong _other things_ as well.

"Oh, and Garcia..." Lucy says while looking up adoringly at him.

"Hm?"

"You do realize that Wyatt saved us, right?"


End file.
